Madoa/Relationships
Family Jasiri As sisters, Madoa and Jasiri do seem to get along pretty good. Madoa always worries when Jasiri is in trouble. She also helps her lead the clan. Although, she was surprised to see Jasiri being friends with a lion. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Wema and Tunu Madoa loves the little cubs. She and Jasiri always watches over them and make sure that they have plenty of water or anything else they need. She cares deeply for them and always gets someone to help them. Kion At first in Lions of the Outlands Madoa thought that Jasiri was kidding when she said that she was friends with a lion. After getting back their Watering Hole from the Outsiders she befriends him. In Rescue in the Outlands, when she sees Jasiri and the cubs in danger Madoa comes seeking his help in rescuing her. The Rest of the Guard In Lions of the Outlands, Madoa becomes friends with all of the members of the guard. She goes to them for help in Rescue in the Outlands, when Jasiri and cubs get trapped by Janja. She continues to be on good terms with them in The Hyena Resistance, ''where she and her clan help the Guard against Scar. Thurston Thurston was scared of Madoa when she came into the Pridelands because she's a hyena. Kion said that she was a friend of theirs. Kion did ask for his help when they were going to save Jasiri. Her Clan Madoa does care about her clan just like her sister Jasiri. In "Rescue in the Outlands" after she gets the Lion Guard for help Madoa goes off to keep her clan safe. She also becomes part of the Hyena Resistance and help her clan fight Army of Scar. Janja Madoa and Janja used to be enemies but now are friends. When Janja knocks Jasiri and the cubs in a steam bent Madoa gets the guard for help. In ''The Hyena Resistance, Madoa helps her clan stop Janja's Clan. Madoa isn't really sure why Jasiri saved him but she's glad that they stoped Scar's Army. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Janja teams up with Jasiri's clan to help defeat Scar. Cheezi and Chungu Cheezi and Chungu used to hate Madoa but now are friends. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Cheezi and Chungu and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Nne and Tano Nne and Tano used to hate Madoa but now are friends.. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Nne and Tano and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Anga Madoa and Anga are on good terms since Anga is a member of the Lion Guard. Kovu After his pride takes over Madoa and her clan's watering hole, she sees him as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. In "Return to the Pride Lands" Kiara Kion's sister explains that Kovu has joined Simba's Pride. She starts to be on good terms with him. Outsiders After the pride takes over Madoa and her clan's watering hole, she sees them as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. After hearing that Kovu and the others has joined Simba's Pride. She starts to be on good terms with them. Vitani After her pride takes over Madoa and her clan's watering hole, she sees her as a threat along with the others, despite not saying anything bad about her. After hearing that Kovu and the others has joined Simba's Pride. She starts to be on good terms with her. Kiara Kiara and Madoa are on good terms. Mzingo and his Parliament Mzingo, Mwoga, and their Parliament are on good terms with Madoa. Enemies Reirei Reirei hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Reirei and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Goigoi Goigoi hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Goigoi and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings hate Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans Scar orders, Dogo's Siblings and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Kiburi Kiburi hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Kiburi and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Tamka Tamka hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Tamka and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Nduli Nduli hates Madoa. After finding out that they kept on ruining Scar's plans, Scar orders Nduli and everyone else to attack the Hyena Resistance. Zira After taking over their Watering Hole and Zira refuses to share it with Jasiri's clan, Madoa thought that lions were bad until Jasiri gets her friend Kion to help them. Nuka Since Nuka and the rest of his pride stole Madoa's watering hole, it is assumed that Nuka has the same hatred for Madoa as he does for all hyenas. Scar Madoa knows all about Scar. When she hears that Scar is back she gets really scared. Jasiri says that they should be a Hyena Resistance and stop Scar's Army. Category:Relationships